


July 17, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as Gentleman Ghost's attacks caused Supergirl to fly back. After he stepped to one side, he watched while she kicked the enemy's side and knocked him down. His body tensed when Gentleman Ghost stood. The father bear was going to protect his daughter.





	July 17, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he viewed Supergirl battling Gentleman Ghost near a general store in Smallville. ''There you are. I was in Metropolis this afternoon and bought...'' He paused as soon as Supergirl turned to him and scowled.

''I'm busy!''

Amos frowned and glanced at the bag he carried. ''I bought a stuffed animal for you,'' he muttered.

''I'm preventing Gentleman Ghost from attacking others.''

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as Gentleman Ghost's attacks caused Supergirl to fly back. After he stepped to one side, he watched while she kicked the enemy's side and knocked him down. His body tensed when Gentleman Ghost stood. The father bear was going to protect his daughter.

''There are plenty of pockets to pick in another location,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered before he dematerialized.

Amos viewed Supergirl approaching him with curiosity in her eyes. One smile forming on her face.

''You bought a stuffed animal?'' Supergirl muttered.

Amos started to smile again and nod. His eyes flew open the minute a territorial creature appeared and snarled.

''I'll protect you,'' Supergirl informed Amos. She dodged the creature's claws twice before they sliced the toy in half to her father's dismay.

THE END


End file.
